


Black Magic Woman

by GhostJ



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Series
Genre: Gen, Kamen Rider Family, Post-Series, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostJ/pseuds/GhostJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as she loves her extended rider family, Tomoko would like them to remember than she can take care of herself, well as well as any of them can, which if she’d thought about it, might be part of the problem.</p>
<p>Another huge shoot out to my beta <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMollyEtc"> MissMollyEtc</a> who was awesome at getting these latest <i>three</i> fics all checked over in rapid time! As always any remaining mistakes or crazy is all mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Magic Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the Fourze Net Movies and the clips where Tomoko assists Gentaro with befriending his rider sempai. In particular the bit where she drops from the ceiling in camo gear, looking like Satonaka’s mini-me. ‘Cause yeah, that obviously needed to happen.

Tomoko tucked her phone under her ear so she could push against the counter and make a go of reaching for the tea set that always seemed to end up on the top shelf. She let out a hiss as the stretch pulled the stitches along her right side, although she just managed to snag the pot.

“TOMOKO!” She fumbled the pot as she recoiled from the renewed screaming, all the more deafening for it being _right_ in her ear. Luckily, she still managed to catch the pot before it shattered on the counter and, checking her stitches surreptitiously as she slid back to the floor, she didn’t seem to have reopened the cut on her side.

"Gentaro-san, I'm fine really," she assured him again, hoping that maybe this time it’d get through his thick skull so they could move on to talking about something else. Like how Kabuto had shown up to the battle wearing a formal suit, brandishing what looked suspiciously like fine silver knives, or how Den-O had apparently developed a shogunate-kink since they’d last seen him, what with all the ‘De gozaru’s he’d flung about as he’d checked her over after the battle. But for all of that, the Heisei riders didn’t even blink at seeing her in the battle, whereas the Showa riders, for all they were younger and supposedly more modern, were so bothersome when it came to the fieldwork aspects of her job.

"But you got hurt!" Honestly, Gentaro in full mother-hen mode made her wish she kept more than her standard spell ingredients in the main office, she had enough eye of toad to cast a locator spell, but not quite enough to give him laryngitis.

"So did you!" she snarled instead, slamming the kettle she’d been filling down onto the counter in frustration. "So did everyone. Well, except Philip-san, but Shotarou-san is out with a broken wrist, so that doesn't really count. But we _SAVED THE DAY_ and isn't that the point of Kamen Riders!"

"But Tomoko..." And Gentaro was off again, but at least now with the kettle on she had both her hands free and could pull the phone away from her ear. In fact, she quietly thumbed on the speaker and dropped the phone on the counter while she busied herself making tea. Gentaro was so bothersome after the big battles and after all these years, she knew the spiel as well as he did, so there was no real point in listening, either to him, or any of the others. Hell, pretty much the only riders who hadn't called to check in on her following the battle were OOO’s crew and for good reason.

"Eh Tomoko-chan, that Fourze again?" Date’s whisper interrupted her thoughts as he entered the small kitchenette. He absentmindedly reached over her to grab some tea cups while he admonished teasingly, "don’t be too hard on him this time, I mean you know how that kid worries about his _buds_. Heck, I'm sure Gotou and I would get our own calls if you weren't around to keep him updated."

"He needs to stop worrying so much," She growled, knocking the tea into the pot and pouring in hot water from the kettle. "I can take care of myself!"

"Of course you can!" Date hastened to assure her, clapping her on the shoulder. "No one would expect anything else from Satonaka's shadow." His smile broadened at her grimace at the nickname she’d earned over the past two years in the Kamen Rider division at Kougami Corp. "But before you curse him,” he continued, waggling his finger under her nose chidingly. “Think about how worried _you_ and that sparkler of a hubby were last time Gen-chan got swung around. You're his friend and, really, if we aren't fighting to protect our friends- sorry, ‘buds’- what are we fighting for?"

"One million yen?" Tomoko replied, smirking in spite of herself. Previously, she might have tried to dismiss Date’s advice, but as one of the few socially adept riders, he was unusually insightful when it came to people in their circle, including herself.

Date laughed as he placed the tea canister back on the top shelf, and Tomoko rolled her eyes and considered cursing him again for it, but it was rather like trying to train a cat. Honestly, it was like he wanted her and Gotou to have to chase him down when they wanted tea. Actually, she considered, seeing that Date only seemed to drink tea when someone else made it, it could be his diabolical plan to ensure that he always was offered some when it fresh, since he was sneaky like that. But, considering all the times she’d caught him standing at the kitchen doorway with a dreamy smile on his face watching Gotou shimmy up onto the counter to reach the top shelf, there might be more to it than that, and she was not interested in finding out if that were the case.

"It sounds like he's dying down," Date commented, nodding towards the phone as he poured himself two cups of tea. "So I'll leave you to assure him you're alright again while I go and assure myself that Gotou hasn't managed to reopen his stitches overexerting himself without me there to supervise. And don’t forget to call home; I’d rather not have your hubby go all Bruce Lee on me!" And with a rather smug smile he left to attend his husband and left her with a rather empty tea pot.

"For a doctor, you prescribe too much bed rest!" Tomoko called out at his retreating back, as she put the kettle back onto boil and snagged her phone from the counter just in time to hear - "But Tomoko, next time you should make sure to hit him in the balls with all the power of your buds!"

"Yes, yes," Tomoko agreed absentmindedly and then actually considered the advice, which wasn't all that out of place. She _had_ been going up against a rather peculiar kaijin when she’d been blindsided and in retrospect she should have gone straight for the balls circling the creature rather than aiming for the torso. "But, Gentaro-kun, you do remember that I'm not actually a rider, right?" Tomoko asked, since it was a valid question, “I hit things with bullets and magic, not any sort of weird mystical and/or cosmic-friendship power.”

"We are all powered by our buds and our bonds of friendship!" Gentaro assured her blithely; just as he had every other time she’d tried to explain to him that she really needed more bullets, not to ‘believe in her buds’. "And a belt doesn't make you a rider! You are and will always be an important member of the Kamen Rider Club!"

And that was Gentaro for you, she thought smiling broadly now with no one around to see her - strangely people always seemed more terrified by her smiles than her frowns, but that was something she shared with her boss.

"Oh! Did you see the new kids?" Gentaro asked, and Tomoko silently thanked the power of space for whatever led him to move onto another topic.

"Yeah, I think they’re coming in from Zazame. You know, the new prototype city they’ve put up where Fuuto used to be." She considered what she knew about them, which pretty much boiled down to: transform using fruit, samurai-styled, and maybe funded by Corporation X. Also, from what they’d seen during the fight it looked like there were several different cliques, for all that she thought she’d seen Gentaro doing his friendship shake with all of them, even the rather touchy banana.

"Can you get me their phone numbers?” Gentaro asked, and she could just make out the difference in his voice as he slipped into ‘teacher mode’. “I was thinking it might be a good idea to look into an exchange with their school, or maybe we could visit for our school trip...”

"Of course," she assured him as she limped back to her desk. "It's my job after all, but even though you’re my friend, you’d better not expect me to do any overtime!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!


End file.
